


Le choix à n'importe quel prix

by Alaiya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux yeux de Kogami, Shogo n'est rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire assassin et doit être éliminé. Aucune alternative n'est envisageable, quand bien même Sybil semble en avoir décidé autrement. Cette raison est-elle cependant suffisante pour accepter de devenir soi-même un hors-la-loi et de trahir ses amis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le choix à n'importe quel prix

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : le choix à n’importe quel prix  
> Communauté / Jour - Thème : 31_jours / 29 août - Evasion  
> Personnages : Shinya Kogami  
> Rating : G  
> Nombre de mots : # 700  
> Disclaimer : I.G. Production  
> Note : prend place au niveau de l’épisode 18

**Le choix à n’importe quel prix**

_Elle va me détester._

 

Oui, c’est ça. Détester. Il appose le point final à la missive rédigée d’un seul jet, en se le répétant une fois de plus. Se faire détester est autrement plus facile à supporter au quotidien que de décevoir. L’amertume plisse ses lèvres et d’un coup d’œil, il balaye son bureau. Tantôt il a achevé son rangement, une tâche finalement pas si difficile en dépit de ses trois dernières années de _chenil_. Le terme lui arrache un sourire ironique : Kagari a toujours été du genre à aller droit au but.

Là, juste au-dessus de la feuille qu’il s’apprête à replier, luit un trousseau de clés. _Un flic sans sa planque, c’est pas un flic._ Kogami a écouté Masaoka avec attention. Comme il a toujours eu coutume de le faire sans cependant donner l’impression d’accorder plus d’importance que nécessaire aux propos d’un ex-inspecteur perdu dans une époque qui n’est plus la sienne. Ne pas laisser de trace. Oublier la technologie. _Se_ faire oublier. Disparaître. _Tu y arriveras_. Et le vieil homme a hoché la tête avec assez de conviction pour achever de convaincre Kogami.

 

Et convaincu, il l’est encore en dépit de l’espèce de honte cuisante qui lui brûle les doigts en glissant sa lettre dans l’enveloppe. Il connaît les espoirs qu’Akane a placés en lui. Sa confiance dans l’être humain plutôt que dans le système. Grâce à elle, il a cessé d’être un chien pour redevenir l’homme qui a toujours placé sa soif de justice au-dessus de toute autre considération. Et c’est cette soif, aujourd’hui, qui le pousse à s’évader. A les trahir. Eux. Ses collègues. Ses amis. Elle. Lui. Mais s’il ne reprend pas sa liberté tout de suite, maintenant, alors tout cela n’aura servi à rien.

Son coude bute contre les classeurs empilés avec soin sur le bureau, n’attendant plus que d’être emmenés. Oh, il sait bien que ce qu’ils en ont pensé, va : qu’il était en proie à une obsession maladive, qu’il aurait mieux fait de laisser cette vieille affaire malsaine là d’où elle n’aurait jamais ressortir, à savoir dans un carton anonyme sur une étagère anonyme, au milieu d’autres archives anonymes. Mais ils ont eu tort. Relevant les yeux, Kogami regarde une dernière fois la photo floue punaisée au mur, pièce maîtresse de ses cauchemars et de ses insomnies. _Je vais te trouver, Makishima Shogo. Et je vais te tuer._

Cet objectif justifie-t-il une prise de risques sans doute inconsidérée ? Oui. La mise entre parenthèse de toute son existence pour une durée indéterminée, voire plus ? Encore oui. La colère et le chagrin d’Akane et de Nobuchika ? Il hésite. Son pied cogne distraitement contre la poubelle sous la table et son contenu attire son regard. Autant de boules de papier froissé pour les mots qu’il ne laissera pas à Ginoza. Son cœur se serre, mais son regard se glace. C’est inutile, il sait qu’il ne comprendrait pas. Qu’il chercherait à le retenir. A le raisonner. A le persuader – et se persuader par la même occasion – que seule Sybil détient la solution. A l’arrêter, peut-être même, qui sait ? Le poing de l’Exécuteur se serre. Il a semé assez de doute comme ça dans les esprits. Il n’a pas le droit de détourner de leur chemin ceux qui ont besoin de règles pour avancer. Pour survivre. _Pardon, Gino._

 

Ce n’est qu’un banal bouton poussoir. Il n’y a pas cru au début, quand Masaoka le lui a expliqué, et à vrai dire il n’ose toujours pas y croire. Pourtant, il lui suffit d’appuyer dessus, un clic unique se fait entendre, et le voilà libre. Cent fois, mille fois il aurait pu faire ce geste. Un sourire désabusé étire ses lèvres. Les chaînes les plus solides ne sont pas celles que l’on porte aux poignets mais bien celles qu’on se forge dans la tête. Sa déchéance était sa prison ; sa conscience devient sa liberté.

 

Le bracelet métallique roule un instant sur le bureau puis bascule sur le flanc. Kogami glisse alors l’enveloppe dessous, s’empare du trousseau de clés et des classeurs avant d’éteindre la lumière.

 

Dans le silence, une cigarette grésille.

 

Puis la porte se referme.

 


End file.
